1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a scapholunate stabilization implant.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The scaphoid and the lunate bone are two of the eight bones constituting the carpus (wrist). During a severe fall involving a landing on the wrist, the ligament connecting these two bones called the scapholunate ligament is susceptible of sustaining lesions such as a laceration or a tear. The impairment of this ligament creates an instability which leads to premature osteo-arthritis.
If this lesion is tended to at an early stage by a surgeon, he can perform a suture which can only be contemplated if the ligament is still vascularized.
However, if the lesion is not promptly attended to, the damage caused by the rubbing of these two bones on each other may be irreversible and it will be necessary to envisage arthrodesis or even ablation of the two bones.
Also known are prosthetic devices which allow replacement of the scapholunate ligament.
Most often these devices consist of two plates intended to be anchored in each of the two bones to be connected, or fastened on the latter, and of a rod or wire making it possible to establish the connection of said two plates.
The drawback of such devices is that they generally are constituted, in part, of metallic elements. This means that there is a risk of bone adhesion. In effect, when a implant is present in the organism for an extended period, the bone tends to ‘push back’ on the implant and to partially cover it. It may then become impossible to remove it in its entirety which can be problematic, particularly during subsequent surgical interventions.
Furthermore, in most cases, the current devices require immobilization of the wrist with a splint or a plaster cast for a period of 6 to 8 weeks which prevents any early mobilization and leads to wrist stiffness.
One aim of the present invention is to provide orthopedic surgeons with a simple, flexible and resistant stabilization implant which makes it possible to achieve a mechanical connection between the scaphoid and the lunate which reproduces the role of the scapho-lunate ligament.